1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device configuring a vehicle seat belt device.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3767197 (Patent document) discloses a webbing take-up device (referred to as a seat belt retractor in the Patent document) provided inside a seat back of a vehicle seat that has what is referred to as a reclining mechanism. The webbing take-up device is provided with an acceleration sensor for actuating a locking mechanism when the vehicle decelerates suddenly, and a sensor case of the acceleration sensor is provided to be capable of turning with respect to a frame or the like of the webbing take-up device.
One end of a cable is anchored to the sensor case through a wheel, and the sensor case turns by the cable moving in the cable length direction. The other end of the cable is anchored to a rack such that the rack slides when a pinion rotates integrally with the seat back due to the seat back tilting, thereby the cable is moved towards the one end side or the other end side in the cable length direction. The sensor case is accordingly maintained substantially horizontally according to the seat back tilt angle.
In the configuration disclosed in the Patent document, the rack is divided into a side that meshes with the pinion and a side that retains the other end of the cable, and a position of the join between the pinion meshing side and the cable other end retaining side can be shifted in the rack slide direction. The initial rotation position of the pinion and the initial position of the sensor case are thus adjustable. However, in such a configuration, shift of the position of the join between pinion meshing side and the cable other end retaining side results in an increase the rack dimension in the length direction thereof.